1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus and an electronic still camera having an image-capturing element held by a holder for mounting the image-capturing element to the body. In addition, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing the mounting surface of the holder.
The present invention also relates to a metal member contact structure, and more specifically, it elates to a contact structure of a plurality of types of metal materials having different corrosion potentials, and an image-capturing apparatus and a camera adopting this contact structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic still camera, a subject image from a photographic lens must be accurately formed on the image-capturing element in order to obtain a high quality image. The image-capturing element, which is held in a package, is mounted at the camera body by attaching the package to the camera body. However, since the dimensions of the light-receiving surface of the image-capturing element and the mounting surface of the package include errors that occur during the production process, the desired degree of dimensional accuracy cannot be achieved simply by attaching the package to the mounting surface of the camera body. Thus, the position of the image-capturing element relative to the photographic lens is adjusted or the position of the photographic lens is adjusted with respect to the image-capturing element after attaching the package to the camera body.
In the case of a camera with an interchangeable lens such as a single lens reflex camera, the interchangeable lens is mounted at the lens mount surface, which necessitates a mounting adjustment to be performed to ensure that the image-capturing element is mounted at a specific position relative to the lens mount surface. For this purpose, in the prior art, the image-capturing element package is fitted at the camera body together with a positional adjustment mechanism, a reference pattern is projected on the image-capturing element for display on a monitor and the position of the image-capturing element is adjusted with the positional adjustment mechanism while checking the image on the monitor.
The positional adjustment mechanism, which may be provided with, for instance, three screws located at the individual apexes of a triangular shape and a spring to take up slack, adjusts the position of the image-capturing element by advancing or retracting the three screws.
However, if the positional adjustment mechanism is housed in the camera body together with the image-capturing element as in the prior art, the camera will become large. In addition, it will be necessary to perform readjustment when the image-capturing element is mounted again after it has been detached for maintenance and inspection of the camera, which results in poor operability and poor maintainability.